The Story of DeathBar's Name
by Top Hatted Duck
Summary: DeathBar... quite the peculiar name to those who first hear it, who is this, what is he, how did he even get such a name? Then take a seat and listen to my tale.


Users in this story: DeathBar and Flareon8009

I OWN NOTHING OF ROBLOX

DeathBar… a name that can bring fear, confusion, or just make you laugh. Who is this DeathBar and what does he do, you may ask. Well, let us go back to simpler time, a time where the world was at peace without any pointless conflicts over about anything…

Meet Bar, now this may be an unusual name, but I assure you Bar is like anyone else. Bar was a successful person, he opened his own bar and it got popular in around a month or so. However, the events that today brings was not like any other day, no, infact, the following events I will tell you will change history forever.

The day started like any other day, the moon went down while the sun decided to jump out of the horizon. As morning came, Bar was just opening up his bar to start a new workday. "Another day, I suppose." Bar said as he was entering making sure to flip the open sign and to turn on the lights. However, he failed to notice a figure sitting a nearby chair as he walked up to counter. "Are you the one called Bar?" Came from the figure sitting on the chair. As Bar heard this voice, he jumped, dropping the glass in his hand, hitting the ground. "Who is asking?" He questioned. "Perhaps I should introduce myself…" The figure then stood up revealing he was wearing a suit with a design of static all over. He also had an aged grey beard going from his chin to his neck with what appeared to be a wizard hat on his head. Now, his face, was an unusual site, his face was one of a dog with his snout and ears up, but unlike his beard, it was a light shade of yellowish tan. "The name is Flareon, Flareon number 8009 to be exact." "How did you even get into my bar!?" Yelled Bar. "I just wanted to see if Bar really is the person people say he is."with a small chuckle said Flareon. "So I guess you want a drink?" Asked Bar in an uncertain tone. "Not today, today I want to see your death." As Bar looked puzzled, Flareon pulled out a revolver from his pocket and had his finger on the trigger. "Perhaps I should explain why I am killing you, you see, not far from now, you will start a war in the future which shall forever scar what is called Roblox." Bar slowly reached under the counter looking anything to protect himself. "Now, if I were to kill you now, the war should not happen and Roblox should be safe." Just then, Bar pulled out an emergency shotgun from the counter and readied his aim on Flareon.

***BAM***

A stream of smoke slowly came out of Flareon's revolver as Bar looked down at his hands to see his right hand have a bullet wound. "Nice try, but did you think I would not expect you to put up a fight?" Bar, now injured, went down on one knee with his left hand holding the bullet wound in his right. "Can you atleast tell me what I did in the future to start a war?" Flareon gave off a small laugh, "Perhaps I could, perhaps I can't, but either way I will kill you so what's the point?" Flareon now held his revolver out, finger on trigger. "Goodbye… DeathBar…" "Death who?" Bar asked, but it was too late, Flareon pulled the trigger and sent a bullet straight at his heart, ending his life. "The deed is done." With a flash, Flareon left the scene.

"He thought he could beat me…" Footsteps were heard coming from the entrance. "Ha, the day that mutt beats me is the day I die." A light shown on Bar's corpse, getting brighter by the second. "Come on dammit, get up!" A foot kicked Bar's stomach making his corpse give a light gasp. "FInally, some life." Bar then slowly fluttered his eyes open and looked up. What he saw was a man with a white mask with some paint here and there. He also was wearing a blue uniform of a soldier. "My work here is done." And the man walked out the Bar doors into the street.

Death… a feeling that filled Bar's mind and senses. Everywhere he looked, he felt and saw death. "Death…." A brief pause. "Bar…" "Deathbar…" "Deathbar!" Bar then finally regained control of his senses and picked himself right up. "Why must I only be the one to suffer death? Why not the others as well?" He then let out a frustrated growl at himself. "I got it…, they shall all see and feel death!" Grabbing the shotgun from the floor, he polished it and gave off a sinister grin.


End file.
